Confía en mí
by Blanca2
Summary: Esta es una nueva historia del Winx Club, sobretodo centrada en Brandon y Stella, aunque también habrá de los demás. Será una historia de amor y también drama,porque no lo tendrán nada fácil para estar juntos, si lo consiguen... ¡Por favor leedlo!
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de nada, decir que tanto Winx Club como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Iginio Straffi y Rainbow.**

**Confía en mí.**

…**Cap. 1…..**

**- -Stella-**

Abrí los ojos con un gran esfuerzo, mientras la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana me obligaba a cerrarlos. Intenté volver a dormirme, pero ya era imposible. Estiré la mano hasta el otro lado de la cama, esperando encontrar a Trevor, me sorprendí al no hacerlo. Ahora sí abrí los ojos, buscando en cada parte de la habitación sus ojos azules, pero no dio resultado. Entonces recordé, hoy tenía una reunión a primera hora, se habría marchado hace ya un rato.

Trevor es un importante hombre de negocios, muy importante. Pasaba mucho tiempo en el trabajo y era prácticamente lo único que le importaba a excepción de mí, Stella Solaria, su prometida. Tengo 22 años y Trevor tiene 25. Sé que podemos parecer un poco jóvenes para estar ya prometidos, de hecho mucha gente nos lo dice, pero nos da igual. Él me lo pidió hace unos 4 meses, y simplemente no pude decirle que no. Es un chico guapísimo, con profundos ojos azules y pelo negro como el carbón. También alto, bastante más que yo. Es un chico amable, simpático, agradable y que me cuida mucho. La parte mala, es que es muy celoso, demasiado la verdad. Eso le hizo…cometer errores, pero le perdoné. Es complicado, cuando estamos con amigos o familiares es un amor, un cielo. Simplemente perfecto. Está pendiente de mí en todo momento, me dedica palabras que a cualquier chica le gustaría escuchar, parece orgulloso de mí…pero cuando estamos los dos solos, parece como si se transformara. Me trata como si fuera un mueble más, con suerte. Siempre me replica que he dicho o hecho algo mal, insinuando que quería dejarlo en ridículo, la mayoría de las veces por hablar o mirar a algún hombre. Varias veces ha cruzado la línea, me ha puesto la mano encima. Cada vez es más frecuente. Realmente hasta yo me doy cuenta de que parezco bipolar; es decir, adoro a Trevor, pero por otra parte lo odio. Amo al Trevor cariñoso, de ese me enamoré. Pero tengo miedo del otro, del que salió a la luz hace un año, del que me quiere sólo para él como me ha repetido un millón de veces, del que me pega… Muchas veces me he arrepentido de haber aceptado su proposición, pero después se me pasa. Sé que está mal, que debería dejarle y huir, pero no puedo. Estoy enamorada de él, por mucho que me duela. Nadie más sabe lo que pasa, sólo él y yo. Jamás se lo he contado a mis amigas: Bloom, Flora, Musa, Layla y Tecna. Sé que puedo contarles cualquier cosa, y aún así me resisto a que sepan la verdad de Trevor; no sé a qué tengo miedo, quizá a que él se vengue de mí…tal vez. Esa es la historia de mi vida; una chica de vida acomodada que encontró al "hombre perfecto" y cuando ya estaba irremediablemente loca por él, se encontró de bruces con la horrible realidad. Y ahora ya no podía hacer nada… en 1 mes me casaría con él.

Medio dormida y nerviosa por todos esos pensamientos, fui hacia la cocina y me preparé un vaso de leche con tostadas. Aprovechando que Trevor no estaba y probablemente no volvería hasta la tarde, les mandé un mensaje a las chicas para quedar esa mañana. Me di una ducha y me vestí; vestido a rayas marineras y unas sandalias de tacón azul marino. Cogí mi coche y pasé a por Bloom, que vivía a unas pocas calles de mí, cuando estuve en la puerta de su casa, pité con el claxon. Y Bloom salió casi al instante, esa era una de sus muchas virtudes, la puntualidad. Llevaba una falda de vuelo blanca con una camiseta celeste, su color favorito.

-¡Stella!-gritó mientras entraba en el coche-hace tantísimo que no te veo…

-Sí, bueno, he estado liada con los preparativos de la boda y eso…-mentí, prácticamente no he hecho nada.

-No puedo creerme que vayas a casarte-"yo tampoco" pensé- y que yo vaya a ser una de tus damas de honor, es increíble.

-Sí…

Al poco llegamos al café en el que nos esperaban las demás, en cuanto atravesamos la puerta, todas se lanzaron a por mí.

-¡Stella!-repitieron al unísono.

-¡Chicas! Me alegro tanto de volver a estar con vosotras.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y después de pedir, empezaron a acosarme a preguntas.

-¿Has comprado ya el vestido?-me preguntó Flora.

-En realidad no…

-¿Cómo? Stella, queda sólo un mes para la boda, ¿a qué esperas?

A que algo la detenga pensé, y después volví a mentir-a que vosotras me acompañéis a comprarlo por supuesto.

-¡Claro!-volvieron a decir todas a la vez, bueno, todas no. Flora estaba mirando a alguien, un chico. Llevaba vaqueros, camisa verde y el pelo azul en una especie de coleta. No dije nada, pero parecía que le gustaba, sonreí. Ella se levantó y fue hacia él.

*3 horas después*

Había pasado toda la mañana y también la comida con las chicas, volví a casa muy cansada pero feliz. Hacía mucho que no salía con ellas, y no precisamente por los preparativos de la boda. A Trevor no le gustaba que saliera con ellas, bueno, ni con ellas ni con nadie. Habíamos discutido muchas veces sobre eso, pero él siempre acababa ganando; aunque no por convencerme con sus argumentos, más bien con sus golpes. Quité rápidamente esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y abrí la puerta. Me sorprendí al verle allí, sentado en el sofá del salón, mirando fijamente la televisión apagada y después a mí.

-¿Dónde estabas?-dijo secamente.

-Con las chicas.

-Ya… y no había nadie más, ¿no?

-Claro que no.

Se levantó bruscamente y me cogió las muñecas con fuerza mirándome a los ojos.

-No me mientas-me dijo con una pausa antes de cada palabra.

-No lo hago, Trevor por favor, estás haciéndome daño- supliqué.

-Más te vale-dijo dando un último pero intenso tirón en mis muñecas, dejándolas libres.

Me las toqué con cuidado, y a los pocos aparecieron marcas ligeramente moradas en ellas. No dolía demasiado, por lo menos no en el sentido físico. No sé ni cómo tuve valor de decirle eso.

-Trevor… las chicas iban a ir esta noche a una discoteca, me dijeron si queríamos ir con ellas.

Me miró con una mezcla de asco y contención, y luego lentamente asintió, lo que me sorprendió.

-Sí, pero nada de tonterías, ya lo sabes. O no seré tan bueno-susurró lo bastante alto como para que lo escuchara mientras miraba mis muñecas.

No me había atrevido a decirle nada, pero además de las chicas, también iban a ir a la discoteca el chico que Flora había conocido en el café, Helia, y unos amigos suyos. Sería mejor no mencionarlo, supongo.

...

¿Qué os parece? Es mi primer fic :S Por favor leanlo y dejen comentarios para ver qué les parece. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Confía en mí.**

…**Cap. 2…..**

**-Stella-**

Realmente no sabía si había hecho bien al no decirle a Trevor lo de los amigos de Flora, si se lo hubiera contado no me habría dejado ir ni soñando. Pero cuando se los encuentre allí… no sé qué pasará. Posiblemente allí se limite a sorprenderse o parecer sorprendido, el problema está en cuando lleguemos a casa. Tendré que convencerlo de que yo no sabía nada.

Quedaban todavía unas horas hasta que saliéramos así que empecé a buscar en mi armario algo para ponerme.

**-Helia-**

Volví hacia mi casa pensando en la chica del café, en Flora. Era guapísima, simpática y muy dulce. Todavía puedo ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas mientras hablábamos; aunque no sé si era por hablar conmigo o porque es tímida en general. Sonreí ante aquella primera opción. No había tenido muchas novias a lo largo de mis 24 años, solo una de hecho, y aunque aquello no terminó precisamente bien, no me importaría nada tener algo con Flora. Es más, me encantaría. Desde que entré en el café la estuve mirando, no podía apartar la vista de ella, de sus ojos verdes. Sin decirle nada se me acercó y empezamos a hablar de todo un poco; poesía, música, naturaleza, animales… y después la invité a una cita por la noche. Bueno, no era exactamente una cita, porque también iban a ir todas sus amigas y mis amigos; Sky, Brandon, Riven, Nabu y Timmy. Preferiría haber estado a solas con Flora, pero nos conocíamos de apenas 1 hora, se asustaría, y a mí la verdad es que me daba un poco de vergüenza. Mejor si nos acompañaban más personas. Les había mandado un mensaje a los chicos hace 10 minutos, y empezaron a contestar…bien, podían todos. Giré la esquina y me encontré de golpe con Sky.

-¡Ey!-le saludé.

-Helia, si lo llego a saber no te mando el mensaje-bromeó.-Oye, has dicho que íbamos a ir con más gente, ¿con quién?

-Oh, conocí a una chica hace un rato. Con ella y sus amigas.

-¿Nos estás utilizando para tener una cita, Helia?

-Bueno…

-Eh, no pasa nada-rió- siempre y cuando haya alguna chica para nosotros.

-Eh…- murmuré mientras recordaba a las chicas, eran 6, como nosotros- pues sí. Son 6 chicas guapísimas.

-Genial, una para cada uno-bromeó, pero recordó algo-bueno, Brandon…

-Sky, déjalo. Tiene que superarlo sí, pero aún es muy pronto.

-Tienes razón.

**-Stella-**

*horas después*

Estaba en mi habitación terminando de arreglarme. Había elegido un vestido con la parte de arriba blanca y escote palabra de honor, y la parte de abajo naranja y más largo por atrás que por delante. Me eché el pelo rubio hacia un lado y lo ondulé un poco. Me maquillé poco, únicamente un poco de sombra alrededor de mis ojos dorados. Y algunos complementos dorados también. Me miré en el espejo una última vez y salí hacia el salón. Allí ya estaba Trevor, con unos vaqueros, camisa negra y zapatos negros. Me examinó de arriba abajo, respiró profundamente y se levantó del sillón.

-Vamos, pero no volveremos tarde-me dijo seriamente- no me apetece demasiado estar allí mientras tú y tus amigas cotilleáis.

-Está bien.

Salimos de casa y me acomodé en el asiento de copiloto, mientras él arrancaba el coche.

A los 10 minutos llegamos a la discoteca donde había quedado con las chicas. Las manos me sudaban, me las limpié disimuladamente en la tapicería del asiento. En mi cuarto, la idea de parecer totalmente sorprendida por esos chicos me pareció muy convincente, pero ahora, cada minuto que pasaba me parecía peor. Trevor no se lo tragaría… pensé mientras una sensación de miedo me subía desde el estómago.

**-Bloom-**

Sentía el viento en la cara. Eso era lo bueno de los descapotables, a pesar de ser pleno verano, no tenía nada de calor. Miré a Flora, y volví a interrogarla.

-Entonces vendría con sus amigos, ¿no?

-Sí, Bloom- respondió cansada-me lo has preguntado mil veces.

-Es curiosidad… ¿y son guapos?

-Bloom, no los he visto, no sé ni cómo se llaman.

-¿Y Helia era guapo? No lo pude ver bien.

-Sí…-dijo después de una pausa.

-¡Te gusta!

-¡Para Bloom!-dijo Flora mientras se sonrojaba.

-Pero no me lo has negado…vamos Flora, te gusta, admítelo.

-Bueno, un poco, quizá.

-Entonces en cuanto entremos te dejo a solas con él.

-¡No!

-¡Sí! Y no es negociable-terminé, Flora era extremadamente tímida, si nadie la ayudaba, ella sola no se lanzaría a por ese chico.

Aparcó a una manzana de la discoteca, más cerca no habría sitio, seguro. Bajé del coche de mi amiga, con cuidado de no estropear mi vestido; corto, de encaje azul celeste y mangas hasta los codos. Miré a Flora, ella llevaba un vestido verde menta con un cinturón plateado, con forma de flores. Llegamos andando hasta la puerta y allí encontramos a Tecna, Musa, Layla y Stella con Trevor. No pude evitar poner una cara de ternura cuando vi a Trevor abrazándola, siempre cuidaba de ella, eran adorables. Nos saludamos todas y como siempre, examinamos los vestidos de todas uno por uno. Los colores de siempre; Stella, naranja; yo, azul celeste; Flora, verde; Musa, rojo; Tecna, morado; y Layla, esmeralda. Entramos en la discoteca… ¡Wow! Era increíble, estaba lleno de gente bailando, bebiendo y pasándoselo bien en general. Normalmente no era muy fan de salir de fiesta, no me gusta demasiado la música electrónica, pero tenía que reconocer que aquello estaba genial.

Fui con Musa a la pista de baile, al principio tímidamente, estaba intimidada por Musa, ella tenía música en la sangre, y aparte de cantar como los ángeles, bailaba también como ellos. Pero después ella me animó y comencé a imitarla. Miré hacia las chicas; Tecna, Layla y Flora estaban hablando y riendo mientras Stella estaba con Trevor, simplemente sentados, sin hablar ni nada. Era raro. Volví la vista hacia Flora, que se había levantado. Y entonces dejé de respirar. Ella se había levantado para ir hacia unos chicos, se detuvo junto al chico del café, Helia. Pero para entonces yo ya había dejado de mirarla, para posar mis ojos en el chico rubio que estaba detrás de Helia. Era guapísimo, pelo rubio como el sol y ojos azules como el mar, como los míos.

-Bloom, que se te cae la baba-me dijo Musa riendo-cierra la boca.

-¿Eh?-"respondí". Me giré hacia Musa levemente.-Me he enamorado.

-Claro que sí, Bloom.-bromeó, justo antes de quedarse mirando a alguien.

-¿Y ahora tú a quién miras?

-¿Yo? A nadie.

Dirigí la vista hacia donde la había tenido ella hasta hace un segundo, y vi a un chico, alto, con el pelo magenta…era guapo, pero el chico rubio aún más.

-Ya, seguro. Vamos a acercarnos, corre.

Fuimos hasta donde estaban los chicos con nuestras amigas y Trevor. Todos se estaban saludando, bueno, todos no. Trevor y Stella estaban un poco alejados. Da igual. Nos acercamos un poco más, y yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa, pero, ¿ por qué? Oh sí, el chico rubio. Al parecer ya se habían presentado todos, así que disimuladamente le di un pequeño golpe a Flora, ella me miró confundida y entonces entendió lo que quería decir.

-Chicos, éstas son Bloom y Musa-dijo alegremente mientras nos señalaba.-Y éstos son Helia, Timmy, Nabu, Riven, Brandon y Sky.

-Encantada-fui diciendo mientras les daba dos besos a cada uno, acabando en él, en Sky. Me sonrió, y yo le devolví la sonrisa, era adorable. Retiré un poco la mirada, estoy segura de que estaba sonrojándome. Y vi que todos estaban en parejitas, Flora con Helia, Musa con el chico del pelo magenta, Layla con un chico moreno, creo que era Nabu o algo así, y Tecna con un chico con gafas y el pelo naranja. Bueno, Stella estaba con Trevor, todavía más lejos ahora, y había un chico con el pelo castaño que estaba solo, me dio pena. Pero volví a Sky.

-Stella-

Estaba allí sentada en la discoteca, mirando como las chicas se lo pasaban en grande con sus nuevos amigos. Bueno, amigos por el momento, porque en realidad todas estaban a solas con un chico, y todos parecían estar muy a gusto. Y aquí estaba yo, había pasado todo el tiempo desde que habíamos llegado aquí sentada con Trevor apretándome contra él. Estaba enfadado, podía notarlo aunque no me lo hubiera dicho directamente. En casa tendré que dar muchas explicaciones…

-Stella, vámonos ya.

-Claro.-dije sin protestar; para lo que estaba haciendo aquí, casi era mejor irme a casa, aunque también tenía mucho miedo de lo que Trevor podía hacerme…mejor ni pensarlo.- Voy un momento al baño, ve saliendo tú y espérame allí.

-No tardes-dijo secamente mientras se ponía de pie.

Respiré aliviada, después de tanto tiempo con su mano apretándome, tenía el brazo entumecido. Me levanté y fui hacia el baño, pero estaba mareada. Normal, suele pasar cuando estás sentada mucho tiempo y te levantas deprisa. Se me nubló la vista y solo tuve tiempo de apoyarme en una columna. Poco a poco recuperé la vista.

-¿Alguien bebió demasiado?-preguntó una voz a mi derecha. Era uno de los chicos que venía con Helia, castaño, alto y guapo, pero no recordaba cómo se llamaba. Entonces vi que no me había apoyado en una columna, me había apoyado en él.

-Oh, no, no. Me he mareado un poco, es todo.-respondí, retirando la mano con evidente vergüenza.

-¿Estás bien?-parecía realmente preocupado.

-Sí, tranquilo.-entonces alcé el cuello, vi sus ojos marrones y el mundo se paró. Y le sonreí.-Gracias…

-Brandon, me llamo Brandon.-dijo él sonriendo también.

-Stella. Tú venías con Helia y los otros chicos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, soy amigo suyo. ¿Y tú eres amiga de Flora, no?

-Exacto, ella nos pidió que viniéramos.

-Igual que Helia, me parece que se gustan…bastante-dijo divertido, señalándome con la cabeza el otro lado del local, estaban los dos bailando y riendo. Brandon tenía razón.

-Sí-contesté riendo. En realidad todos estaban en parejitas-Igual que todos los demás.

De pronto recordé a Trevor, tenía que irme ya.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme ya.-dije apenada, de verdad. Preferiría mil veces quedarme hablando con él antes que volver con Trevor.

-Oh, no pasa nada. Ya seguiremos hablando otro día.-contestó sonriendo.

Y entonces sonó mi teléfono, miré la pantalla: "Trevor".

-¿Quién es Trevor?-preguntó.

-Oh…es mi…prometido-respondí mirándole, justo para ver cómo dirigía la mirada a mi mano, a mi anillo.

-Ah, enhorabuena.

-Gracias, tengo que irme ya. Espero verte pronto.

-Y yo.

Me encaminé hacia la puerta, preguntándome qué había sido eso que había sentido con Brandon. Aunque lo sabía perfectamente, porque era lo mismo que había sentido cuando conocí a Trevor, aunque más fuerte. Volví hacia atrás la cabeza justo antes de cruzar la puerta, para mirarle, y allí estaba él, mirándome también. Le sonreí, aunque por dentro sentía mucha pena. Pena, porque aquello no podía ir a ninguna parte. Así que deseché aquellos pensamientos rápidamente y me dirigí hacia Trevor, que estaba ya dentro del coche.

Pasamos todo el viaje en silencio, malo. Y llegamos a casa.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?-me preguntó en cuanto entramos.

-Sí, ha estado bien.

-Claro que sí, sobre todo cuando estabas hablando con el aquel chico, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Tenías que ir al baño, ¿no? Por eso te quedaste hablando con él, estabais muy cómodos los dos.

-Trevor, no te enfades. Simplemente me ayudó porque me maree un poco. No es nada.

-Para ti. Para mí sí. Ya sabes que no me gusta que hables con otros hombres, Stella. Pensaba que no tenía que recordártelo-dijo acercándose.

-Y no tienes que hacerlo Trevor…-contesté.- Pero no es justo, reconócelo. ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con otros hombres?-le pregunté, asombrándome incluso a mí misma, nunca le había hablado así a Trevor, que yo recuerde.

-¿Cómo? Stella, lo digo yo y punto. ¡No hables con otros hombres, y ya está!

-¡No! Tú no tienes por qué decirme lo que tengo que hac…-Y me callé, me cayó. Con una bofetada. Pude notar pronto el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

-Yo te digo lo que debes hacer, y tú lo haces. ¿Sí o no?

Guardé silencio.

-Stella, ¿sí o no?-dijo gritando.

-Sí…

-Así me gusta.

Y se fue, dejándome allí, con un lado de la cara rojo y el labio sangrando. Nunca, jamás le había dicho nada como esto. Me había limitado a hacer todo lo que él decía, sin importar lo injusto que fuera. ¿Por qué había cambiado eso ahora? No necesité mucho tiempo para responderme, por Brandon. No podía engañarme, había sentido mariposas en el estómago cuando estaba con él, pero estaba Trevor, con el que estoy prometida, nos vamos a casar. ¿Cómo puedo estar siquiera pensando en otro hombre? Y encima, sólo le conozco de unos cinco minutos. No sé realmente quién es, pero si sé que quiero volver a hablar con él, por mucho que Trevor me lo haya prohibido. Si quiere pegarme que lo haga, pero no voy a dejar que controle mi vida. Entonces, ¿por qué había cedido al final de la discusión? Estaba hecha un lío. Mañana Trevor tenía una reunión por la mañana, así que iré a ver a Bloom. Nunca le he contado nada de que Trevor me pegue, y no sé si tendré el valor de hacerlo. Pero por lo menos quiero contarle lo de Brandon, si es que realmente hay algo. Mejor lo decido mañana.

Me fui al dormitorio, Trevor estaba allí, pero ya dormido, gracias a Dios. Algo había cambiado hoy, ya no era la Stella que se sometía a todo lo que él decía, ahora tenía algo por lo que luchar, alguien.


End file.
